A Nerd's best Friend
by Vampire-Pocky
Summary: When the oldest orphaned twin attends a party planned for her by the Night Class, what happens? Will she get a family? What is he connection to Kaname Kuran? And when an unwanted guest comes to Cross Academy how does the Night Class react? OC pairings
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

It was another bright and sunny morning. I sighed sadly,my eyes still full of tears. The only reason I was up so early was because I had just awoken from another horrific nightmare. It was all so vivid, another horrible memory of my horrible childhood. I closed my eyes as a tear fell down my cheek. A horrible past...turned to such a sweet and normal present. Only time will tell of my future. One thing is for certain, my own kind accepts me...where as my "guardians" kind had not. I belonged with the vampires of Cross Academy, not with the bullying,uncaring humans of Kindred High. I cryed silently as I thought of my past hurt and my present friends. My vampire friends love and care for me._ Especially_-I shook my head while blushing._nows not the time to be thinking of him...or is it? _ I sighed. Ever since my first day here one certain vampire has show me alot of attention. And i do mean ALOT of attention. A certain cute, light blond haired, light green eyed vampire. I blushed feircely at the thought of him. If it wasn't for him I would honestly think about running off. Ishook my head . No i'd never do that, not to any of them. And certainly never to HIM. I sighed._ My sister so kindly refused to share a room with me...regardless of her knowing that i hate staying in a room by myself. i wonder if Kaname-sama would let-_ I blushed. Maybe i should just try to go to sleep.._No..thats basically impossible now, after that dream...maybe i should go downstairs...walk around the dorms or to clear my head. _I got out of bed slowly and walked out my door. Then i made my way down tha grand staircase and into the big common area. I sat down on the fluffy sofa next to the stairs with a sigh. I closed my eyes._So early in the morning..._I havent been awake at this time since i lived with my my life was a living hell...abuse every day..always getting blamed for things i didnt do..so many punches...never able to defend myself for fear of giving away my secret...THE secret. The secret that humans should never know...That vampires exist. I sighed sadly.

"well your up bright and early, huh?" a familiar voice said from behind me.I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Sorry, Ayane. Did I frighten you?" he asked as he sat beside me._ god why does he have to be so cute..__._

"Hello Takuma-kun" I said while blushing. A very worried Takuma Ichijo looked at me with such concern.

"Is something wrong,Ayane? you seem a bit troubled."

I looked at the floor as tears started to fall as i said," no just...nightmares again. same old routine." I suddenly felt him hugging me.

He sighed and asked, " Do you want to talk about it, Ayane?" I closed my eyes and sighed in content. I loved being held by this beautiful vampire. And so often, oh so often do I wish that we was more than just friends. I was lovestruck. For the first time in my entire life. I felt as if he lets me go he'll disappear. or maybe it was because i thought that if he let me go I would break to pieces.

"I think I'll be ok, Takuma-kun," I said trying to reassure him. He didn't buy it.

"Your past has hurt you. You need to talk about it, or do something that will get it off your mind at least,"he said. I blushed feircely and giggled at my sudden silly thought. Takuma blinked in confusion."did I say something funny?" he asked. I smiled up at him and shook my head.

"no i just had a funny thought," I declared. He sat there a minute then I watched a huge grin spread across his face. He was smiling at me. For me. Takuma Ichijo was actually sitting here smiling for the ,orphaned Ayane Soulstarr. I cryed at the thought of my orphaned childhood.

*flashback*

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE I PROMISE!" a very upset 7 yr old Ayane yelled.

"YES YOU DID! YOU LITTLE MONSTER! YOU DO EVERYTHING WRONG! YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING! YOU AND YOUR STUPID SISTER WILL ALWAYS BE WORTHLESS TRASH!" yelled a very angry guardian mom.

Our guardians hate us, and they don't know our secret. They just think we're freaks of nature that grow too fast...She hit me. Not a spanking, a punch. A violent punch meant to cause harm.

I Cryed in pain,"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE STOP PLEASE! "

She smirked in amusement. That monster of a woman who had so much nerve as to call me a monster."Yes you did Ayane. And until you admit it you're not allowed to go to bed." She crossed her arms and stood glaring at me." Lamps don't break themselves"

I cryed louder than before. My twin sister heard me crying and woke up. " HEY STOP PICKIN' ON AYANE!"

My guardian looked at her harshly and yelled," IF YOU DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU'LL BE IN JUST AS MUCH TROUBLE! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! YOUR "Precious" SISTER IS THE ONE AT FAULT HERE AND SHE WILL ADMIT IT BEFORE SHE MOVES FROM THAT SPOT"

Ai glared at her. She hated it when I got picked on. But she was a vampire the same as me, which means we can't defend ourselves. I screamed out in fear and sadness and aggravation. "BUT I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" I yelled at my guardian.

SHe looked at me indifferently and said," oh really? Well...Ayane i'd have to say that I DON'T CARE YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU WILL NOT MOVE FROM THIS SPOT FOR ANY REASON UNTIL YOU ADMIT THAT YOU WAS IN THE WRONG! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? PEE YOURSELF FOR ALL I CARE! IT'LL JUST MAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT WORSE!"

I cryed again. "yes ma'am...I'm sorry i broke your lamp.i was stupid and knocked it off please don't hit me anymore."

She smirked then slapped me. Watching the tears well up in my eyes, she showed a look of enjoyment and said,"no more books for a week understand?"

I nodded with my eyes full of tears.

She slapped me again and yelled," I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

I cryed and said,"yes ma'am"

She took my books from me and stomped off quite satisfied. I crawled in the bed with Ai and we hugged each other tight. "I wish to be free of that horrid woman oneday," she said to me in a whisper.

"me too, Ai, me too" I whispered back.

*end of flashback*

Takuma hugged me tighter.

"it'll be alright, Ayane, I promise to keep you safe," he said. I sobbed loudly in his arms. He held me close to his chest, stroking my hair and saying kind words to comfort me. My sobbing slowed as I took in his scent. A scent so unique it was hard to describe with words. A scent that was a mix of rose tea and dusty books. A scent that i'm not ashamed to admit, i loved.

" Takuma-kun," i sighed contently.

He smiled at me and said,"are you better, Ayane?"I smiled sweetly at him and blushed.

"yes," I replied. He put his hand on my cheek and smiled cutely at me."Ayane," he said. I blushed harder as I looked in his light green eyes. The same eyes that drew me to him and held me captive. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ayane. Would you care to go read manga with me in my room?"he asked politely. I blushed and giggled causeing him to grin.

" Ummmm we might wake up Shiki. Maybe my room would be better suited for quiet manga reading,"i stated. He grinned widely at me then got up, pulling me up as he did.

I stumbled a bit, but he caught me with a sweet smile and said," We'll read your manga so I don't have to go bother Shiki to get mine."

I giggled before saying,"Agreed". We stood there for about three minutes, staring into each others eyes before Takuma did the most random thing. He picked me up and bolted up the stairs with me in his arms, straight into my dorm. Closing the door with his foot he walked over to my bed and set me down gently before running to my dresser, grabbing a random manga ,running back to the bed and sitting beside me. I giggled at his cheerful attitude through the whole thing.

Grinning widely he asked,"do I amuse you?"

I giggled again and said,"yes you do. its cute when you do that." Realizing what I had just said, I covered my mouth with my hand, blushing from embarrassment. He showed a look of shock for a minute before grinning again. He scooted closer to me and hugged me tightly, sighing in content. I smiled and blushed before pulling away from him slightly.I gazed into his beautiful eyes for a minute before kissing his cheek. He smiled at me before pulling me into his lap.

I blushed fiecely then asked,"wh-what are you doing?" He grinned and opened the book. Then I caught on. He was giving me a better veiw of the book.

"Making sure you can see the book, Aya-chan," he said. I giggled, because I don't think he realized what he just called me. We sat there reading manga for hours until I fell asleep where I was.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

*beep beep beep beep* It was the sound of my alarm clock signifying that it was time to get ready for class. I opened my eyes and gasped in surprise. Takuma was still here! _I thought he would've left after _ _I fell asleep last night...I guess he wanted to stay._I blushed. I got out of bed and changed into my uniform. _It would be wrong to leave Takuma-kun here...especially after what he did for me last night._ I shook him lightly, but he didn't stir. _wow he's a heavy sleeper..._

I giggled at that then shook him again while saying,"Takuma-kun wake up. You'll be late for class!" He shot up panicking and started gushing appologies. I tried to explain to him that he did nothing wrong, but he didn't listen. Instead he bolted out of the door and into his room to get ready. I sighed and decided to wait on him. It was the least I could came out of his room in his uniform and looked quite surprised to see me.

"Why did you stay behind?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "well you did so much for me last night, i figured I'd pay you back."

He blushed and said,"but you'll be late. It'll ruin your perfect record."

I shook my head and told him," I don't care. I figured if you was late, I could be late with you." Smiling, he walked me to class. Needless to say, the teacher wasn't pleased. We was met with lots of curious eyes as we took our seats.

"Why did you walk in with him?" Ai asked. I blushed fiercely and hid my face in a thick text book. I had no desire to answer her question. Hanabusa Aido walked up to me and tapped my book. I pulled it down to look at him witha frown.

"what do you want Hanabusa-kun?" I asked annoyed.

Hanabusa looked at me with a sad look and said,"awww...Ayane, no need to be like that. I just wanted to talk to you." I sighed and closed my book. The look on Hanabusa's face was hilarious.

" ok, umm...I talked to my mom yesterday after class and she agreed to adopt you and Ai! Isn't it great? I'm your brother now!" he yelled excitedly.

I smiled at him and said," cool. I have a family now!" Hanabusa smiled before running off to tell Akatsuki Kain, his cousin(and I guess my cousin now), about the news. Ai, finally getting aggravated waiting on an answer, sighed and pulled out a magazine and started reading it. I laughed, noticing that it was one of the magazines that Senri Shiki and Rima Toya modeled for

. Ai looked up at me with a deep blush and asked,"what?" I rolled my eyes.

"your looking at your Senri-kun again," i told her. She blushed harder before burying her face in the magazine again.I sighed in boredom. The Night Class barely did anything...Whatever we wanted, thats what we did. _If only the class was over_. after few more minutes I got up and walked up to the sensei and asked him I could go to the library.

He nodded before adding," You should take a study partner with you in case the prefects are patroling." I sighed and blushed as I looked around the roomto see who would be willing. _like i need to ask..._Takuma stood up and walked up to me and held his hand out.

"I'll go with you," he said smiling. I blushed more before placing my hand in his and letting him lead me to the library. Entering the library the Librarian glared at me and Takuma as we walked past. _ likely..she thinks I giggle too much and disrupt her 'precious' quite._ I fight back a giggle as I sit at a table far away from her.I bit my lip nervously, alittle too hard as it started to bleed.

Takuma looked at me and then at my lip before asking,"why'd you do that?" I shrugged embarrassed and went to wipe the blood away with the back of my hand. Takuma grabbed my hand gently before i could and leaned closer to my face. I blushed more than I ever had today as I smelt his luring scent and stared in his eyes. Then he did something that was so sudden, so unexpected that i gasped. He licked the blood off my bottom lip. I could have sworn my heart missed a beat. Or two. Or three. I had to close my eyes in fear that I couln't control myself any longer. He looked at me and when I opened my eyes I noticed that he was blushing.I blinked in astonishment at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. If I made you uncomfortable then-Sorry," he said sadly.

I blushed and smiled at him and said,"no it's ok. I don't feel uncomfortable at all. I uh-actually enjoyed that."

Takuma blushed even more and said," Aya, I uh-I'm glad you did." I giggled, earning a Shhhhh from the librarian. Takuma laughed at this and it made me giggle more. The peircing sound of the bell filled the air, no doubt irritating the librarian.

I got up quietly and asked," Wanna read manga again, Takuma-kun?" Takuma smiled as he got up, and nodded. We walked together to the moon dorm. Hanabusa ran in and up the stairs. For some reason, his action made me laugh. Takuma grabbed the sleeve of my jacket and pulled me to his dorm. When I walked in I couldn't help but giggle at the massive amount of books and the clothes randomly lying everwhere. Takuma smiled and said,"Yea, i uh-haven't cleaned up yet. sorry." I just smiled and picked up a random manga. I sat on the bed with a sigh and started reading. Then Takuma sat beside me and pulled me close to him, causeing me to blush. He just smiled more. We sat there reading manga again. We fell asleep a couple hours later...


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I never thought you'd go so far, Ichijo!" said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Huh? Senri? What are you-" I asked.

He just laughed again and said,"It's my room too, duh!" I blushed and started to get up when I heard more laughter from the doorway. Rima Toya and Ruka Souen. _great, there the last people i wanted to see._

Takuma opened his eyes slowly and said sleepily,"What's goin' on?" Senri laughed even harder and both me and Takuma blushed.

"Ok what's the commotion?" asked the Dorm President,Kaname Kuran. Safe.

Ruka giggled then said, "Kaname-sama, vice president Ichijo and Ayane are...look."She pointed at our akward position. The way we had fallen asleep. I was lying on him partially.

Kaname sighed and shook his head."Ayane. Ichijo. come with me please," he said before walking off. I got up and walked after him, Takuma following close behind. Stepping into Kaname's room, I began to feel nervous.

"your not in trouble,Ayane, i merely want to discuss your relationship with Ichijo," he said, as if sensing my nervousness.

I blushed and looked at the ground. "don't you already know? we're best friends," I stated.

He nodded,"yes but, you two seem to think of each other as something more lately."

Takuma blushed and said,"Kaname I-"

Kaname smiled at him and said," no explaination needed. If you two wish to be more than friends, then go ahead. Nothing's stopping you."

Takuma and I both stood there in silent for a minute before Takuma looked at me and asked," so what do you think, Aya?"

I looked up at him and said,"wh-what?"

He blushed and said," about us...together. It'd be fun, I we're so alike. Can we give it a try?"Then he smiled. I couldn't say no when he smiled. I blushed and nodded.

"Yes!" he yelled before picking me up hugging me and spinning me in circles. I giggled happily. _Yes, this is what I wanted all along..._ He set me on my feet smiling and then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

He picked me up and piggy-backed me through the whole moon dorm while yelling happily," Ayane said yes!"

Akatsuki looked annoyed(most likely he just woke up) and asked,"Said yes to what?"

Hanabusa looked at him and said, "from the looks of it there together."

Takuma just kept grinning and ran to my dorm and set me on my feet. I sat on the bed and started humming. He sat beside me and noticed a picture of me and Ai on my nightstand. "when was this?" he asked.

I sighed and said, " when we was 13.I don't like talking about it."

*flashback*

Me and Ai had just turned 13 and we was starting to go through puberty like all girls. We was also getting craving for blood.

"smell that? Some ones bleeding outside," said Ai.

I glanced at her before saying, "you know we have to resist. If not we'll give away the secret. I was horrified at the thought of our guardians finding out and trying to kill us.

"AYANE! STOP YOUR DAYDREAMING RIGHT NOW AND DO THE DISHES!" our "father" guardian said before slapping me.

I didn't budge. I was getting tired of their abuse and I planned to end it. "No." I said.

He puched me in the gut before yelling,"OH YES YOU WILL GET IN THERE OR YOU'LL BE PUNISHED!"

I glared at him and said," YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

He punched me in the mouth then kicked my gut. When I was on the ground in pain he smirked."Yes I am. Now GO DO THE DISHES!" he commanded.

I Cryed. _Noone understands me... never_. I slipped down to the floor crying. I was about to have another breakdown.

He slapped me again, causing me to cry harder. Of course the crying made him slap me even harder. I started hyperventilating.

Ai jumped in front of me just as he was about to hit me again and took the slap."YOU MONSTER! TRYING TO STAND UP FOR HER!" he screamed.

He beat on Ai until she was on the ground screaming in pain then grabbed me by the wrist and threw me against the wall. He huffed and stormed out of the room in satisfaction.

I was staring blankly at the ceiling when Ai grabbed me and pulled me up gently. She hugged me and we comforted each other.

*end of flashback*

He nodded. "I understand," he said as he hugged me. I sighed. A loud, sudden knock on my door made me jump.

"Hello,Ayane? Are you in there?" asked Hanabusa.

"Yes,Idol-kun," I replied.

He walked in the room and blushed when he saw Takuma hugging me.I giggled at him before getting up and walking up to him. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Umm...I was just checking on you. I had to make sure Ichijo hasn't hurt you, "Hanabusa said blushing.

I poked his left cheek, which caused him to smile. "Come on nii-san. Why would he hurt me?" I asked.

Hanabusa just shrugged before saying, " Just in case, I'll always be there for you, Ayane. You are my sister. Maybe not by blood, but you are my sister. I love you." He hugged me tight.

I giggled. "Love you too nii-san" I said before kissing his cheek.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "See you later, sister," he said before walking away, closing the door softly behind him.

"Well, interesting," joked Takuma.

I smiled at him before setting down and reading manga while cuddled up to him. Several hours later we fell asleep, Takuma holding me close.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

"HEYYYY! GOOD MORNING AYANE!" yelled Hanabusa.

I looked up at him sleepily. "What?" I aksed.

Hanabusa grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs grinning. When we got there He smiled and said,"Happy Family day Ayane!"

I blushed and smiled."Idol-kun, you didn't have to do this," I said.

Kaname looked at me and said,"It wasn't his was mine."

I gasped."K-K-Kaname?"I asked.

He patted the seat next to him and looked at me. I walked over and sat next to him. "There is something important I must discuss with you, Ayane," he told me.

Me and Hanabusa both gave him a curious look before he said,"The Soulstarr family are cousins to the Kuran."

I gasped," does that mean I'm-"

Kaname smiled and said,"You are the pureblood princess of the Soulstarrs. Only you. Your sister has no birthright to claim it."

I asked him," what do you mean?"

Kaname sighed and hugged me. "The Soulstarrs were unique. They felt that only the oldest child of each gender born in there family could claim the pureblood birthright. The others were nothing but another nobel. It seems harsh, yes, but that is their way," he explained.

Hanabusa smiled and said excitedly," So now I'm related to Kaname too!. And I have a pureblood sister!"

I smiled. "Thank you, Kaname. For telling me. Thank you," I said. I stood up after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"leaving so soon, Ayane?" he asked.

I shook my head and said,"no, I was just going to give Wild-kun a hug"

Kaname smiled at me and Hanabusa laughed. Akatsuki looked at me shocked and asked,"Why?"

I ran up to Akatsuki and hugged him tight. "well if Hanabusa is my nii-san then your my cousin!"I exclaimed.

Akatsuki blushed and said," Oh, uh...ok"

I glanced to my left and saw a depressed Ai being comforted by Senri. _Oh! If we're related to Kaname, then we're related to Senri. God...that means Ai is in love with her cousin...I fell like a nerd for knowing this_. Not many of the vampires knew that Senri's dad is Rido Kuran. AKA Kaname's uncle. Takuma walked down the stairs yawning.

"Where's Aya?" He asked sleepily.

" Here!" I yelled running to him and hugging him tightly.

He smiled at me then asked," what's going on?"

I just smiled at him. Hanabusa grinned before yelling out," It's family day! Ayane is a princess!"

Takuma stared in shock and i pulled away from him sadly."You're upset aren't you?" I asked him.

He shook his head before pullng me into a hug and whispering," I love you. Something like that wouldn't upset me."

I smiled and buryed my face in his shirt." I LOVE YOU ALL!" i yelled.

Hanabusa walked up to Takuma and poked his arm." You be good to my sister. If you don't so help me I'll hurt you," He threatened.

Takuma smiled reassuringly and said," I won't hurt her. I promise."

The front door opened and I looked up and let go of Takuma. "Disciplinary commitee?" I asked.

Yuki bowed and said," Headmaster Cross asked up to deliver a message to Ayane Soulstarr"

Zero looked around the room, finally stopping on me. He blushed fiercely.

"Go ahead Yuki-san," I told her.

She smiled and said," Your Guardians are coming to visit."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, "THEY CAN't THEY ABSOLUTELY CAN'T! I WON'T TALK TO THEM I WON'T!.

" I appologize for being nosy, but why not? they are your gaurdians," said Yuki.

I started crying and screamed," I never want to see those horrid people again in my life! They're monsters!"

Zero kept looking at me, blushing. I bolted up the stairs and into my dorm, slamming the door behind me. I just wanted to be alone. I was sitting in my dorm crying alone for several more hours before I heard a knock.

"Go away,"I sobbed.

"I think we need to talk about this, Ayane, your so upset," said Hanabusa.

I shook my head and yelled," You wouldn't understand!"

"Aido, its best to leave her be. She'll talk to someone tomorrow,"said Ai from the other side of the door. She was right, I'd probably fell better tomorrow.

"Ok, Um...Night you tomorrow," said Hanabusa before walking off.

I heard Ai sigh. " g'night sis. Talk to Kaname-sama or Nii-san or Ichijo tomorrow, ok. They can help you feel better. See you tomorrow, " she said before walking off.

I curled up in a ball and cryed myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-chapter 5-

*beep beep beep beep* I groaned and roughly hit the button on my alarm clock. I lay there staring at the ceiling for a few second before starting to change in to my uniform. I had the whole thing on except for my jacket and shoes.

*beep beep beep beep* _That stupid alarm!_ I glared at it and watched it ignite and burn to ash. _That's better, but now i don't have an alarm_. I laughed loudly.I slipped on my shoes and the next thing I know Hanabusa yanks open my door with a worried look on his face.

"What just happened? I smelt something burning, and Akatsuki didn't set anything on fire so it had to be you," he said panting.

I rolled my eyes at him, then ponted at my alarm. Or what was left of it. I giggled at the pile of ash that was formely my alarm and said," It got on my nerves, so i destroyed it."

Hanabusa sighed then asked," So you had to burn it to ash?"

I nodded before pulling on my jacket and grabbing Hanabusa's wrist, pulling him to class.I took a seat next to Kaname today. The news of my heritage seemed to have spread. The other vampires were acting different towards me now. Ruka didn't glare anymore, well as much. That might have to do with her knowing that I'm not gonna try to fight her over Kaname. Even the sensei is acting different.

"So, feeling better, Ayane?" asked Kaname.

I nodded. " I feel better. I just hope that when my old guardians come, they won't try to take me back. I won't go," I told him.

Kaname sat there stroking my hair gently." They can't take you. You're old enough to say no. And besides, I have more power over you than they do, because I'm blood related. On top of that, you've been legally adopted into the Aido family. They can't touch you now," he said.

I smiled at him before picking up his hand gently. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Watching my past again, Ayane?" he asked.

"Yes, you had a hard life like I did," i admitted.

Kaname kissed the top of my head before saying,"yes, but you was physically abused as well as emotionally. On top of that, you lived away from your rightful kind."

I sighed. "yes,kaname, that's true."

I looked around the room and saw Takuma smiling at me and Hanabusa was missing. "Ummm..Kaname? where's nii-san? I can't find him," I asked.

Kaname sighed and shook his head."Kain, Ayane, go find Aido,"he ordered.

I smirked and asked him teasingly," do i really have to listen to you. me being a pureblood like you?"

Kaname smiled and said," not really but please go find him."

I smiled and said,"thats better!" Then I ran out of the room as fast I could.

As i got in the hallway i Zero grabbed my arm and stopped me. "What do you want?" I asked angrily.

Zero looked at me and said," the headmaster needs to see you."

I stared at him and asked," Why?"

He dragged me to the Headmaster's office without answering, and I was surprised to see Hanabusa there. I frowned. There was My old guardian mom there also.

"So its true, Ayane. You are in this school.I'm here to take you back," said my old guardian mom.

I looked at Hanabusa and nodded. He looked at her angrily and said," Ma'am you can't do anything to her now. My mom has adopted her and she is legally my sister."

This angered her. She walked up to me and slapped me. When i didn't flinch, she slapped me again, this time harder. My lip started bleeding.

"Oh dear, this is bad," said the Headmaster.

"She is coming with-huh?" said my guardian as she whirled around to see Kaname, Takuma, Akatsuki, Senri, Ai, and Zero in the doorway. "What is this, a freak party?" she asked before slapping me again. She had drawn her hand back to strike another time when Hanabusa grabbed her hand, Takuma jumped in front of me, and Zero cocked his gun, holding it to her head. Kaname stepped in front of her and said," You have no right to treat her like this. If you feel that you can continue to do so then you must leave."

I motioned for Zero to put the gun away, mouthing," She's not like us."

Zero nodded and put away his gun. Ai growled under her breath as our guardian asked Kaname," and who are you to say that?"

Kaname looked at her and said," I am her cousin. Her blood related cousin."

She looked angry, but she said nothing more as she stormed away.

Ai mumbled," Good riddance as Senri hugged her.

Takuma hugged me tight as I started crying. "It's ok. I won't let her hurt you," he said.

I sobbed loudly. "maybe you should take her to her room, Ichijo," suggested kaname.

Takuma nodded and picked me up bridal style. He walked me to my room. When we got in there he laid me gently on the bed and sat next to me, stroking my hair. a while later I had stopped crying and he stood up. I quickly grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He turned around and looked at me. "What is it aya-chan?" he asked sweetly.

I gave him the puppy dog pout and asked him," Please stay with me tonight?"

He blushed and nodded, then layed beside me and pulled me close. I snuggle up to him and it wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep...


	6. Chapter 6

-chapter 6-

"KYAAAHHH KYAAHHHHH!" shouted the day class girls outside. I sighed as I got out of bed. _Stupid Valentine's day._ I glanced around the room and noticed that Takuma was missing. _ probably just went back to his dorm or the library or something._ I walked out of my room to be greeted by a smiling Hanabusa, who was holding out a wrapped present.

"Happy Valentines Day!" exclaimed a very excited Hanabusa.

I blushed and took the present, unwrapping it." Oh its pretty! Thank you nii-san!," I gasped. I hugged him tight,then hugged the pretty yet random crystal before putting it in my pocket. "I'll treasure it nii-san," I promised him.

He hugged me tightly before picking me up and leaping over the railing of the stairs. When he landed he sat me on my feet grinning. "Nii-san! What was that for?" I asked him, poking his cheek.

He laughed. Just so you can get down the stairs faster. You walk like a human," he teased.

I rolled my eyes before walking away to sit beside Kaname, the seat that I was expected to sit in. "Good Evening, Kaname," I said with a smile.

Ruka hissed at me and said," It's Kaname-sama. Call him as such!"

I smirked and replied,"I don't have to call him that. Since we're the same."

That made her glare more and I beleive I heard a growl escape from her lips. Takuma came bolting down the stairs looking panicked. "Hold up one minute! This is important. My-My-MY GRANDFATHER IS COMING HERE!", he screamed.

Hanabusa looked at him and asked," didn't you just wake up? How can you be so energetic?"

Takuma started panting as if he was out of breath an flopped down on the floor. "Are you ok?" I asked.

Kaname sighed and said," He's fine, Ayane, just nervous I bet. His grandfather is an elder on the Senate. Very powerful. Although I can't imagine why he'd make another trip here so soon, he visited right before you came here."

I blinked in surprise and looked at the door."Hmm...wonder why he won't just come in? he usually does," i said.

Hanabusa cocked his head to the side in question and asked," Who?"

I smiled. And as if on cue, the doors opened and Zero walked in. "Do you have a reason to be here?" asked Kaname.

He blushed at me before glaring at Kaname. He walked over to me and placed a little wrapped box in my hand. "Happy Valentine's day," he said before walking away and out of the moon dorms. Everyone was staring in shock.

"Well that was out of character of him,"declared Senri. Ai nodded in agreement.

I handed the box to Hanabusa and asked him," Can I trust you to put this in my room,Nii-san?"

Hanabusa nodded and headed to my room. Minutes passed by and I began to get had all went outside for the Valentine's event. I sighed in boredom and started to play with the buttons on my the event was over we returned to the dorms. Hanabusa had a huge stack of chocolates and was bragging proudly. I sighed as I got up and walked to my room. I picked up the little gift and sat on my bed while I opened it. "Pretty," i said as i admired the small silver charm bracelet. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I just laid there thinking for awhile before I fell asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>yea i know shortest chapter in my story...but that was due to lack of inspiration on this chapter. To those who read my story, i'd like ideas...Any thoughts? I'd appreciate any ideas that you have and I'd appreciate reveiws. Thank you NipeNeco for reading my story and thanks for the reveiws!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**so um...here's chapter 7...(Finally)**

* * *

><p>-chapter 7-<p>

When i woke up i heard soft breathing in my ear. I looked over my shoulder to see Hanabusa curled in a ball in the bed beside me. "Nii-san! What are you doing?"

"Huh" he looked at me sleepily."Oh, i uh. Akatsuki got mad at me...so I came here." He yawned.

"So you decided to crawl in my bed?"

"yea. I didn't think you would mind much."

"It's ok, Hanabusa. I'm not mad. But you need to get going."

"Oh, right. Ichijo's grandfather is coming to the dorms today. Do you have anything fancy to wear?"

"Any what? I wasn't raised as an aristocrat. I don't have much of anything."

"oh right. That will change now, cause your my sister now. Mom will pamper you like your her own."

"Wow." I was blushing. "I've never had special treatment. Or been treated nicely."

''I know." He walked to the door smiling."See you downstairs!" He left the room then, leaving me to think.

_wait a minute...I don't have anything nice enough to wear for a visitor._

Then someone knocked at my door.

"Hello?" I knew it wasn't Nii-san so soon. He'd just left.

Then the door opened. "Hello Ayane." It was Kaname. And he was smiling.

"Hello, Kaname." I smiled back.

"I figured you wouldn't have anything to wear today, so I brought you something." He walked over to the bed and sat next to me. He handed me a beautiful silk blue dress.

"OOOH! It's pretty. Thank you!"

"Your welcome. Now, before I go I must tell you about the man that is coming to visit."

"Takuma-kun's grandpa?"

"Yes."

"well, what abouut him?"

"He's an elder on the senate. A lot of people are afraid of him. Ichijo included."

"The senate?"

"the vampire senate. Two generations ago the monarchy was gotten rid of. And we established the Senate in its place."

"why'd that happen."

"The exact reason doesn't matter. What does matter is that if we very well wanted, we could regain control over the vampires."

"by 'we' how do you refer to?"

''The purebloods. The Kurans and Soulstarrs mostly though."

"You mean we are-"

"The Kuran family was the leaders. The Soulstarrs we're right beside us."

"So if the monarchy came back you would be the king..."

"Yes, and you would be by my side as a honored Princess."

"wow."

"yes. now one last thing. Takuma's grandfather's name is Asato Ichijo. A lot of people affectionately refer to him as Ichio."

"Got it." I was grinning.

"Ok. See you later, Ayane." He left.

I changed into the was short, just above my knees and had a rose around the waist. I put on my black heels and headed downstairs.

"Wow! Who gave you that?" Hanabusa was beeming.

"kaname gave it to me. Why? You like it?"

"Yea. it looks amazing!"

"Well, I don't think it'll fit you nii-san. And besides, it probably wouldn't look as good on you." I was teasing him.

"haha. I meant it looks amazing on you. really brings out your eyes."  
>"haha, i know."<p>

The babble in the room suddenly hushed. Kaname walked nxt to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Takuma suddenly stopped smiling.

"what's the matter Takuma-kun?" I was looking at him. He had opened his mouth to answer but the door flew open at that point.

"Quite the greeting party. Hmm...there was no need really. I came to see princess of the soulstarr family. i heard she was attending the school."  
>I was staring in awe. I looked around at the faces near me. Takuma was looking nervous. Hanabusa was looking tense, as were others. Kaname was the only one who looked calm. I sighed.<p>

"Where is she?"

Kaname squeezed my shoulder and said,"She's here, Ichio. Please be careful not to frighten her."

He stepped toward me and studied my face."Looks like her father. He was a good man when he lived. Too bad about what happened to him."

I was too shocked to speak.

"Kaname. I need to speak with the girl alone."

"She will not leave my sight. If you have business with her, I will be there."

Ichio nodded and Kaname led him to his dorm, holding me all the while. When we got in there Kaname drug me to his couch and we sat down.

"Ichio, what do you need to talk about?"

"You need not get involved Kaname. My business is with the girl."

"she doesn't know much. If she feels uncomfortable, or she doesn't know the answer, then i'll answer it for her."

"Has she chosen a lover?"

I blushed from embarrassement and looked at Kaname.

"She has. I can't tell you that you will agree with her."

"What do you mean?"

I scooted closer to Kaname and buried my face in his shirt.

"I will answer you, Ichio. But if you scared her then you will have to leave."

"Who is he? IS he a pureblood?"

"No, he's not a pureblood."

"Then who is he?"

"Your grandson."

He stared at me menaceingly and I cowered. "WHAT?"

"You're scaring her. Please calm down."

"Why?"

"she's not comfortable right now. You need to leave, Ichio. I will try to bring her to the senate one day to dicuss this matter with you further."

"Fine, but why him?" He stood up and walked to the door.

"She loves him, Ichio. Is that so hard to understand?"

"no." he walked out then.

I looked up at Kaname.

"i am sorry he scared you."

I nodded, my eyes full of tears. "Do you know what happened to my Papa?"

"He was killed. And so was your mom."

"By who?"

"The same one that killed my parents."

I gasped. Then i suddenly heard something.~hehehe you found out, little one. It was me. And I'm coming. For you~ "AHHH! NO!" I was breathing hard.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard him. He's coming! He wants me...Help me"

"Who? Who's coming?"

"I couldn't see the face. but it was a man. I recognized the voice. It was the man that killed Papa!"

Kaname looked at me shocked."No. I won't let him hurt you. He won't lay a finger on you."

~Hehe...go to sleep child. I will come there soon~

I was sobbing, i knew it.

"he's not gonna hurt you. he won't"

Suddenly everything started to spin and the last thing i heard was that ungodly voice laughing at me and saying ~Sweet dreams~. I had passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! hope you liked the surprises! and the akwardness...Hanabusa is...well akward moment...well hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. Chapter 8 will be up as soon as possible.(And i need ideas for chap. 8 so please reveiw.)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So uh.. here is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-chapter 8 -<p>

I opened my eyes and looked around the room._This isn't my I remember I was in Kaname's room talking to Ichio and i heard that man. What happened?_

"Oh good, your awake." Kaname was sitting on the bed beside me.

"what happened?"

"You passed out."

"How? Why?"

"You was hearing voices, and you just fainted without explaination."

"Who was i hearing?"

"The man that killed your Papa. Do you not remember?"

"Kind of. Last thing I remeber is him saying 'sweet dreams' and then, nothing"

"He spelled you to sleep." Kaname shook his head.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"5 weeks."

"what?" no wonder i had a headache and my throat was burning.

"Yes. you must be hungry."

I nodded. "Kaname?"

"yes?" Kaname held out a blood tablet.

"Who is the man that killed Papa?"

"Do you not already know?" He looked at me, holding the tablet against my lips. "Open"

I opened my mouth and he laid the tablet on my tongue. I chewed the tablet and swallowed. " i know who he is, kind of. I just don't know his name."

Kaname sighed and fed me another blood tablet. "His name is Rido Kuran."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes. he was the one who killed my father and your family."

"That's wrong. He killed his own family."

Kaname fed me another tablet. "yes, and I don't know why he would be after you. He spared your life that day. And your sister's." Kaname held out another blood tablet.

This time I took it from him and ate it. "Why would he let us live if he wanted the soulstarrs dead so badly?"

"I don't know. His mind works in strange ways."

"Yea."

Kaname kept feeding me blood tablets until I refused. He looked at me smiling." I remember when you was a baby."

"What?"

"I was there when you was little. When your parents got killed I brought you to my home."

I smiled. "Then how did I end up with those monsters?"

"When my parents got killed, I looked for you but you was missing. I still beleive that it was Rido that took you to them.I searched for you for months, but I never gave up hope that you was alive."

"Oh. I would have rather stayed with you."

"I know you would have."

I smiled at him."Yep."

"Do you know who named you when you was born?"

"My mom?"

"No. it wasn't your father either."

"Then who-"

"Me."

"You?"

"yes. i was there with my parents. we was in the waiting room. When you was born, i remeber your father running out of the room yelling 'yes! its a girl! its a girl!'. He asked my mom to help him think of a name and she looked at me and asked me. I came up with Ayane. And when I saw you afterwards, I knew the name fit perfectly."

I smiled."What about Ai? Who named her?"

"Your parents weren't expecting twins. and when your father went back to the room he was surprised. I rememeber his saying that love is sometimes a surprise and Ai was his little surprise."

I was smiling. ''So papa named her?"

"yes."

"When should we let the others know that i'm awake?"

"Tomorrow. Get some rest now."

"But I've been asleep all this time." I yawned.

"Yes, but the sun is about to rise and you look tired. Going awhile without feeding and then feeding suddenly will make you tired."

''m'kay" I yawned louder."don't leave me alone please"

''I won't"

"you can sleep in the bed too. It is your bed and I don't think its right for you to sleep on the couch."

"Ok, Ayane. Rest now."

I drifted off to sleep listening to the flickering flames of the nearby candle, and Kaname's breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ther was chapter 8... hope you liked it! please reveiw...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**and so here is chapter 9... enjoy...**

* * *

><p>-chapter 9-<p>

~little one. I am coming for you~

I woke up gasping for air. The dream was too vivid.

"What's wrong, Ayane?" Kaname looked at me concerned.

"Another dream, vision thing. he said he's coming for me. what does he want?"

"Hmm...hard to know really. It could be anything really."

I nodded then looked at the floor. ''Kaname, i'm hungry."

He pulled out a handful of blood tablets and handed them to me. "Do you want water or are you fine taking them like that?"

"i'm fine with them like this." i popped a couple of them in my mouth and ate them.

"We will let everyone know you have recovered. I will be right back." He left the room after handing me another handful of bloodtablets.

I sat there chewing the tablets _I wonder what fresh blood tastes like? It's been so long since I have actually drank from a living creature._ When me and Ai started craving blood we had to resist the urges. We never fed from a we would feed from an animal, but we never bit a human.

Kaname walked back into the room then. "Ok, I asked Seiren to tell everyone that you have recovered. But you are not to leave this room until we figure out why Rido wants you. You will stay close to me at all times."

I nodded."When can I see them?"

"They will come see you soon. Not everyone at once , though."

"Ok." I smiled.

"I can make it less stressful on you with the guard deal, I suppose. As long as you stay close to either me, Aido, or Ichijo you should be fine."

"Cycles? One gets to guard me one day, the other one the next and the other the next?"

"However you please and Whomever you choose." He smiled at me.

There was a knock at the door. "who is-"

Kaname smiled."You have a visitor. Come In!"

The guest came in and came and I almost squealed in joy when I saw who it was. "Takuma-kun!"

Kaname stood and walked to the couch. "I will just be right here."

I nodded before looking back at Takuma.

Takuma sat on the edge of the bed next to me. "I heard you woke up."

"yea, i did."

"You scared me, when I heard that you had passed out and as the days went by I got more worried. "

"I'm sorry."

"When I got word that you was awake I felt so releived. I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you."

"sorry"

"what happened, anyway?"

"I heard something, it was a man."

"what man?"

"It was Rido." kaname had re-entered the room.

"Why would Ayane be hearing Rido?"

"I do not know. She says he keeps telling her that he's coming for her. And she's still hearing him."

I looked at the floor.

"Still hearing him?" Takuma was looking worried.

"he speaks to her a times. She had a dream where he spoke to her right before you came here."

"This is bad. Really bad. Does she faint when she has the visions while shes awake?"

"She hasn't had one since the first time she fainted. But there is no way to know if it will happen again"

"i understand"

~No need for an army. It will do nothing but fall.~

''EEEEEKKKK! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" I was panting and clutching my hair.

"Ayane?" Takuma had a horrified look on his face.

"He said- he said." I began sobbing.

Kaname grabbed my hand and held it. "What? What did he say this time?"

"He said 'there is no need for an army. it will only fall.'-Kaname, he-"

"He's willing to kill anyone who stands in his way of getting to you."

~Haha my nephew isn't as stupid as i thought~

I screamed."Stay out of my head!"

~hehe you scream to much. its time to go sleepy-night~

"No! No! No!" Suddenly everything started spinning

"Ayane?" Takuma was panicking.

"Takuma-kun...K-Kaname." Everything went black again...

* * *

><p><strong>So i hope you liked the crazyness of chapter 9... please reveiw.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

-chapter 10-

_What is that noise? Where am I? Who is talking? _ I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I heard faint voices, and I listened to the conversation.

"The fainting spells are still continuing. She woke up from one a couple of days ago with amnesia. They are getting worse. She's been having continuous spells for months."

"I understand Kaname-sama, but Ayane-"

"Ayane is not to leave this room until she's stable again, Aido. I know you are concerned, as are the others, but she is safer in my care."

Aido. Nii-san had some to visit me. I closed my eyes and sighed quietly. My head was throbbing and my throat was parched. There was no telling how long I had been out. _Kaname had said something about amnesia...but I don't recall waking up..._

"I hope we can figure this out soon. Ichijo is having massive panic attacks and its really annoying."

"He's worried about Ayane. How would you feel if the one you was in love with was suddenly having fainting spells and forgetting everything, including her own name?"

"Probably the same as he is."

"Exactly."

"When was the last time she awoke?"

"Four days ago. That was the time she had amnesia. Until she woke up then it had been a good 2 weeks since she'd been conscious."

I heard some one sigh. was it Nii-san or Kaname? I couldn't tell, my head hurt too bad.

"Why is this happening? I mean, why would Rido want Ayane?"

"We have yet to figure that out."

"Oh, i understand, Kaname-sama."

"It's time I checked on her. maybe she's conscious again. You can come again later, Aido."

"Ok. If she's awake then tell her I love her. Goodbye."

I heard Nii-san's footsteps get farther away and Kaname's get closer.

"Are you awake, Ayane?" Kaname sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"ye-yes"

"Good. Here." Kaname held out a blood tablet.

I tried to move, but I was unable to.

"No need to push yourself. Just open your mouth."

I opened my mouth so he could feed me the tablet.

"Have you heard Rido since the last time?"

"No. When was the last time I was awake?"

Kaname gave me another tablet."Four days ago."  
>"I don't remember that"<p>

"You woke up with amnesia. Ichijo was in here to see if he could get you to respond and you woke up with no memory of anything. You didn't even know your own name."

"Oh. sorry.I feel dizzy, Kaname."

"Your not about to faint again are you?"

"I don't know. I'm really hungry, so that may be it."

"These tablets aren't going to help you right now."

"But its forbidden to-"

"Only human blood. We sometimes drink blood from one another to satisfy our demands."

"But who-"

"Well, a vampire's hunger can only truly be satisfied by the one they love."

"Then I need-"

"Ichijo. I can go get him for you. do you think you will be ok for a few minutes alone?"

"I guess."

"I'll be right back." and on that note, he left the room.

~oh how sweet, he cares about you.~

_get out of my head!_

~Oh, but its the only way I can be with you...for now~

_What are you talking about you freak?_

~I will come and take you away from them. You will be mine.~

_What the- What are you saying?_

~are you kidding me? I'm saying that I am going to take you as my bride~

"NO! NEVER! NEVER NEVER! KANAME!"

Kaname ran back in the room with Takuma behind him."What? What happened?"

"I-I know what Rido wants with me..." I started crying.

"What is it? Is it bad?"

I nodded."He wants me to be his wife."

"That sick freak! I won't let him lay not even one filthy finger on you."

Takuma frowned."Me either. He doesn't deserve someone as nice as you. and you don't deserve to be put through that."

"Ichijo, can you keep an eye on her? I need to go talk to the Headmaster." Kaname was pacing.

"Yea."

"Good. Do not let anyone in other than me and make sure she feeds. I'll be back." kaname left after he puched the wall.

"Wow. Aya-chan, I won't let Rido hurt you. I promise."

"I know."

"You shouldn't have to be forced to marry that creep. You should wait and marry for love."

"I wasn't planning on marrying him. I don't even like him, he killed Papa."

Takuma smiled a bit and hugged me. "Kaname said you need to feed. He's already explained it to me, so go ahead.

"I-I've never drank from a person."

"You haven't?"

"No. I have drank from animals when the thirst got out of control, though. I was always scared I would either hurt someone or give away the secret."

"It will be ok. You'll feel better if you drink fresh."

"But I dont-" I smelt blood, and the scent of it was luring me..

"Drink, Aya-chan" Takuma held out his wrist, which was bleeding where he had cut it.  
>"I-I" I couldn't control it. I licked the blood from his wrist and then bit it.<p>

"Good. You didn't fight it."

I drank from his wrist for a few seconds before pulling away. I licked the wound clean and kissed it.

"You have motherly instincts, Aya-chan. You'll make a great mom." He smiled at me.

I blushed, which caused him to blush. "So i've heard."

"well you do."

"I know. So many people have told me that. But, I don't know if I'll ever be a mom, though."

"I bet you will." He was blushing.

"I'd have to be in love and married first. And prepared."

He smiled. "One day, Aya-chan, one day."

"One day what?"

"Once we deal with Rido, you'll find out."

"Are you and Kaname scheming something?" I was teasing him.

"Maybe?"

"Hmm...what could it be?"

"You'll find out soon."He hugged me tightly."I love you."

"I love you too."

"yay! you finally said it!" He grinned.

"Yea, I guess I did." I blushed.

He blushed back and leaned towards me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I blushed harder.

"Just...this." He kissed me.

At first I was shocked, but then I blushed and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

He pulled away blushing and looked at me sweetly. "Aya."

"Yes." I was blushing fiercely.

"that wasn't too much, was it?"

"no not at all."

"Good." He kissed me again.

This time I kissed back, not wanting him to let me go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled closer to him. He put one hand on my back and the other he had on my face. I started playing with the ends of his hair and the top of his shirt collar.

"well, then you've recovered nicely." a voice behind us said.

We pulled away from each other blushing like crazy.

"ka-kaname? I was just-" Takuma was looking at the ground embarrassed.

"It's ok, I understand. When love is strong, you can't keep each other apart."

"Yea."

"Ayane seems to be better since she fed. She did feed, didn't she?"

"Yes, she said it was the first time she had ever bitten a person."

"Amazing."

"She has motherly instincts" Takuma grinned widely.

"really?"

"yea, she showed it"

"that's good. You should let her rest, Ichijo."

"Ok, see you soon, Aya"

"see you, Takuma"

"Love you"

''Love you too"

He kissed me softly before leaving.

"You made him feel better."

''What do you mean?"

"He was worried sick about you."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You made each other feel better. He helped you by giving you blood and you made him feel better by showing him that you was ok."

I smiled. "that's good."

"Now, Ayane, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

"What?"

"Tomorrow is the day we all leave for Christmas Break. I was hoping you'd be awake so you can go with us to Aido's"

"What was your backup plan?"

"Leave you here with Kiryu. And I didn't want to do that."

"Then its good I woke up, huh?"

"Yes. Would you feel alright in a room by yourself, or do you want someone to stay with you?"

"I think I'll be ok. If I get scared then I can just go curl in the bed with someone."

"Ok, rest now."

I closed my eyes." ok, Kaname" I soon fell asleep..I hadn't realized how tired I was.


	11. Chapter 11

-chapter 11-

When I woke up I could feel a bouncing movement. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a car.

"Ah, sorry, we didn't want to disturb you. You was asleep, and so peaceful." Kaname looked at me smiling. "It was the quietest you have slept in weeks."

"Takuma-kun? where's takuma-kun?"  
>"I'm right here Ayane." He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "good morning"<p>

I turned to look at him."Your coming with us?"

"Yes."

"Good. Who uh- who packed my stuff?"

"Me. You don't have much, just a few mangas and some clothes."

"You went through my drawers?" I blushed from embarrassement.

"Yea. Lots of lacyness"

"Oh, you saw them..." I blushed harder.

''Yea, so did Aido, he helped me pack your clothes." Takuma was blushing like crazy.

"Uh- I don't know what to make of that...you saw my panties..."

"yea uh-yea" He blushed harder.

I giggled. "it'll be ok. i'm not mad. I think its funny."

He grinned at this.

"Just curious...How did I get in the car?"

''I carried you.'' He smiled.

I smiled back at him.

~You will smile more for me~

''Get out of my head! I don't even like you!"

"Did you hear him again?"Takuma looked at me concerned.

Out of the corner of my eye i noticed that Kaname was looking at me."Yes, I heard him."

"What did he say?"

"When i smiled at you he said,'you'll smile more for me' I don't want him to find me."

~I already know where you are hehehe~

"LEAVE ME ALONE RIDO!"

~hehe no, because when I come for you, you will be mine. There is no getting out of it~

"I SAID NO!" I grabbed Takuma's jacket with one hand and Kaname's with the other. "Help me... I feel- I-uh..."

~Hehehe sleep child, we will be together soon~

"no we-uh...Kaname, Takuma I feel-f-funny" Everything started to spin and I lost vision.

"Ayane?" Takuma's voice was full of worry

"Ayane? " I felt Kaname place his hand on my forehead.

''What's wrong with her?" I could here Takuma panicking.

"She's having another fainting spell" Kaname was panicking as well.

At that I lost consciousness...


	12. Chapter 12

-chapter 12-

_owww...my head hurts...where am I?_ I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Ayane. Oh good your awake." It was Takuma and he was smiling.

"Where am I? Last I remember I was in the car."

"Your in your room, at Aido's."

"Oh. It's pretty."

"Aido picked it for you. He's a good brother, huh?" Takuma smiled more.

"Yes, Nii-san is very sweet." I smiled at Takuma.

"So uh...you wasn't out very long this time. Only a couple of days. That's good, maybe the spells are getting shorter."

"Maybe"

Takuma kissed my cheek. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be safe."

"I hope so. And I swear that if Rido hurts you I'll-I'll"

"It's ok. Kaname isn't gonna let him get to me."

"I know. And I'll protect you with my life."

I smiled at him as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No, it's just...I'm happy that someone care about me so much. I've never experienced this until now."

He smiled." Well I love you, Ayane Soulstarr."

"and I love you Takuma Ichijo" I smiled back at him.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"No, I lost track on..uh- i don't even remeber the last time I knew what day it was."

"It's Christmas Ayane" He was blushing.

"Christmas...what happened to march through ,November?"

"You missed them"

"Missed them?"

"You was having a dangerous fainting issue. You would continually faint and not remember."

" I missed half of the year, that's amazing. I feel like some kind of time traveler." I laughed in attempt to lighten the mood.

Takuma smiled. "It must be hard on you, not knowing what happened through all those months."

"What ever happened to Ai?"

"Your sister? She went with shiki to visist his mom."

"Oh. Has she been worried."

"She doesn't know. she's been inseperable from Shiki. shes been going with him everywhere."

"Oh."

"Aya. I got you a present for Christmas"

"Oh?"

"Here" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a neckace with a ruby shaped like a heart." Merry Christmas"

I took the necklace and started crying."Takuma"

"Do you not like it?"

"I love it. It's just that I never got a gift before."

"Oh." He smiled at me."Put it on, Aya-chan" He took the necklace from me and put it on me" There. It looks beauitiful on you"

I smiled. "thank you."

"Your welcome." Then Takuma kissed me softly.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

He pulled away blushing.

I blushed feircely.

"So, uh...do you feel up to reading manga?"

"I think so."

"Ok." He got up and walked over to the desk in the room. There was a pile of manga lying on it. "Would you rather read a shojo or a comedy?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Ok, well read this one!" He grabbed one and sat next to me on the bed.

I smiled." Takuma."

"Yea?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too" He smiled and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I smiled and blushed.

~hehe you'd enjoy me more...I can give you more than that pesky aristocrat can~

I froze and gasped.

"Aya? What is it? Did you hear Rido?"

"ye-yes."

"What did he say?"

"He was. he was talking back about you." I looked at the ground sadly.

He frowned."Don't let him get you down"

"I won't."

~hehe..soon my dear, soon we will meet face to face.~

_No we won't...your not coming anywhere near me_

~But I am~

_No your not!_

"Aya?"

~Hehehe your fiesty, I like that. Hush child, save your energy. You will need it when we meet.~

Everything started spinning."Takuma-kun. I think I'm gonna-"

"Ayane?"  
>"I-I-feel Uh-" the last thing I heard was Rido's voice saying 'I'll have fun with you' and laughing pervertedly.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

-chapter 13-

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. _Cros Academy...this is Takuma's room. _I blushed fiercely. I'm in Takuma's room. In his bed. _ I looked up when I heard the door open. _

"Ayane?" It was Takuma and he had a little bottle of blood tablets in his hand.

"Hey...uh...I was out for quite a while, huh?"

Takuma walked up to the bed and sat next to me. "yea. Kaname said you could stay in here. He gave me these for you." He shook the bottle of tablets gently and then sat it on the night-stand next to him.

"Takuma, I don't feel good."

"Here." he opened the bottle of tablets and pored them into his hand.

I blushed."Kaname feeds them to me when I'm weak. And I don't want them..."

"Ayane you need to take them" He held one to my mouth.

"No I-"

We both turned to look as the door opened again.

"Its just Shiki back from vaca- wait a minute, your not Shiki!" Takuma dropped the tablets in his surprise.

'Senri' smirked. "Smart boy. Now move away from the girl."

Takuma hugged me close to him as he glared at 'Senri'. "No, I won't let you touch her!"

"Protective little child are you? Be a good little aristocrat and let me have her."

"No."  
>"Then I'll just have to make you give her to me..."<p>

"You will not lay one finger on her!"

"Give me the girl. Now."

"N-No..." Takuma's grip on me loosened and he fell unconscious on the bed. I gasped in horror. Rido had caused Takuma to faint so he could get to me.

"Now, its just us, Ayane. Ready to have fun together?" 'Senri' chuckled

evilly as he pulled me off the bed.

I screamed."Kaname!help!" I pushed 'Senri' off of me and took off running towards Kaname's dorm. Kaname!" I opened the door with panic.

"What's wrong? Where's Ichijo? Whay are you out of bed?" He looked at me worried.

"R-Rido is-. Senri's body. Takuma unconscious in-" I gasped as I felt arms grab me from behind.

"Rido!" Kaname was angry.

'Senri' laughed evilly as he put his hands over my eyes.

"She is coming with me."

"No she's not! Put her down!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

I screamed and tried to get away.

"sleep child, you need not see the events that are about to happen. " I could hear the bitterness in Rido's voice.

"Leave her alone!" Kaname's voice was furious.


	14. Chapter 14

-chapter 14-

_who's carrying me? It's not Takuma, or nii-san. Is it Rido? Am I safe? I slowly opened my eyes and saw who was carrying me. _"Kaname" I sighed in relef.

"Rido's not gonna bother you as long as he's in Shiki's body. But...he'll reqain his body soon and then I can't do anything to stop him. Due to the fact that I'm bound to him. I'll explain it to you later. I'm sorry."

Tears fell form my eyes. "Kaname? Where's Takuma? Is he ok? Rido-"

"he's fine. he's waiting on you in your room as a matter of fact." Kaname smiled a bit.

"Why isn't he in his room?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself. here" He set me on my feet in front of my door.

"I-"

"I'll come check on you later" He walked away after kissing the top of my head.

I blushed and opened the door. "Takuma-kun?" I walked into the room shutting the door behind me.

"Ayane! Your ok! Your really ok!" Takuma grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"Takuma-kun"

"Oh I was so worried."

"When did you wake up? Why're you in here?"

"I woke up a little while ago. And I'm moving in with you. I don't feel safe in there with him. I got most of my manga and clothes" He was smiling again.

"Takuma, I'm glad he didn't hurt you.."

He smiled and hugged me agian, this time holding me close to him. "Aya, I promise you that we'll find a way to get rid of Rido. And I'll keep you safe. There's not much any of us can do against Rido. Aristocrats aren't supposed to hurt purebloods, and its a rime to kill one anyways unless there supposed to be executed. All I can do is hold you close..."

"It's ok. Kaname will figure out how to get rid of him...You don't have to do anything. I don't want you to get hurt."

He smiled and kised me softly. "Whatever makes you happy."

"you make me happy"

He kissed me again, slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled closer to him, kissing him back. He held me close to him. The passion behind the kiss he returned was overwhelming. Before long I was breathing heavily, and to some extent, so was Takuma. The way he was kissing me, our lips moving together as if we were one, made my hormones seem as if they would explode. I'd never experienced such a feeling before. All the same I'd never been in love before, and I was in love with he finally pulled away, slowly and hesitantly, he was blushing and panting. And so was I.

"Aya, I love you. I want you to be happy."

"All I need to be happy is you loving me. I love you too."

"Aya-chan, I'll make sure you're the happiest girl in Cross Academy, maybe even the world. I want the best for you."

I blushed and rested my head against his chest. "Just love me forever."

"I will. will you like that?"

"Yes"

"In that case..." he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. He set me on it gently and sighed.

I blushed."What is it?"

"Aya. I only hope you don't think i'm rushing this"

"What? what is it?"

He held my hands in his and sat down in the floor on his knees. "This..."

I blushed."Takuma?"

He looked at me blushing."Ayane Soulstarr, will you marry me?"

I blushed harder."Takuma-kun"

He smiled as he blushed more.

I took a deap breath. Yes, yes I'll marry you."

He smiled more. "I'll don't have a ring for you yet, but I'll get one soon."

I was overcome with emotion."Oh, I love you!" I jumped up, pulling him up with me.

He laughed. "I love you too."

At that the door opened. I blushed in embarrassment.

"hi, Kaname" I walked up to him.

"Ayane. here, you'll need these."

Kaname handed me a pack of bloodtablets.

"Uh, thanks." I walked to the nightstand and set them ther before sitting on the bed.

"If you don't want them then there's always the alternative. I just wanted to make sure you was ok. I'll see you tomorrow. night. Be safe."

Kaname then left the room. I yawned. "I'm going to bed, night Takuma" I layed back on my bed and closed my eyes.

Takuma fliped off the light and closed the curtain before getting in the bed beside me. "Nite Nite Aya"

I snuggled close to Takuma as I dozed off. Before long I was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

-chapter 15-

"Aya, time to get up" Takuma was shaking me softly. I was awake, but my eyes were still closed.

"mmm?"

"c'mon, Aya, Kaname's called a meeting downstairs."  
>I slowly opened my eyes."Hey"<p>

He smiled at me. "Good morning beautiful."

I blushed. "Good morning to you too."

"Let's go, Kaname wants us downstairs. Your sister came back, and she scared to death and scaring us to death."

"Is she ok?"

"She's not really in her right state of mind. She keeps mumbliing 'Shiki' and when anyone touches her she screams."

"how do you know all this?"

"Aido came in and told me. They think maybe you can get her to respond."

"I suppose I can try" I got out of bed .

"Good. Come on." He held my hand gently, as he led me down the stairs.

"Good, she's here. Come here, Ayane. Ichijo have a seat." Takuma sat down nest to nii-san as I walked to Kaname.

"Ai…Is she-?"

"See if you can get her to respond."

He motioned at the couch. I walked up to it and took Ai's hand gently.

"Ai…Ai. Time to wake up." No response.

"See if you can see her memory of Christmas."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Ai wake up." Suddenly I gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"She's blank."

"What?"

"All she knows is who I am and…Senri…Senri, Senri, Senri. His name floats along more than mine does. We can't give her Senri due to…you know."

"We'll have to coax her memories back when she finally wakes up."

"She-" I gasped as a vivid memory of the sky and blood appeared from Ai's subconscious.

'What did you see?"

"Blood and the sky…there's no sense to it." I sighed and touched her neck. There were deep puncture wounds.

"Bite mark?"

"Someone pierced her deeply, and recently. It's still fresh. I feel faint."

I stumbled a bit but Kaname caught me.

"Ichijo, take her back to her room."

"I uh-" I lost consciousness then.


	16. Chapter 16

-chapter 16-

_Is this a dream? I feel funny…. I sense someone's prescence. It's familiar, but I can't figure out who it is. _I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. _Was it my imagination? _I sat up and looked at Takuma. He was still sprawled out on the bed beside me. _No. I sense someone here. Down the hall…I can't quite tell who it is…A human? No, It's a vampire. They're sleeping. The room is..is… Kaname! Kaname's room. But who? _I closed my eyes and concentrated._ It's a girl, yes a young girl. She's about my age..but who is she? Why does her presence seem familiar? _Opening my eyes, I got up slowly, as to not wake Takuma. _I need to see who she is. Kanameis there, so I'll be okay._ I tiptoed out of the room and headed down the hall to Kaname's dorm. I knocked on his door softly. "Kaname? May I come in?"

He opened the door and nodded."Just in time, she's about to wake up"

"Who is she? I-"

"She is someone you already know. It's only natural you'd sense her presence. Come in."

I walked in and he closed the door behind me."She's-"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Y-Yuki?"

"Yes. It's Yuki, but not the same Yuki as she was 's her real self now"

"Yuki's a vampire? I think-I feel like I already know this."

"Likely, you two played together when you was little."

"I can't remember. I can't remember anything that happened prior to the day those horrible humans found me on their doorstep with Ai. I can't even remember how I got there."

"Seems as if someone blocked your memories. I think it's time you get them back."

"But how?"

"Maybe the blood of the ancestor family will trigger it. If you drink the blood of a Kuran…"

"No, Kaname I can't! It's not right…I don't like drinking blood fresh because it makes me feel like a monster."

"Your not a monster"

"Besides I can't take your blood."

"You took Ichijo's that day, did you not?"

"Yes but.."

"Then take mine as well."

"Kaname-"

'You already have Kuran blood flowing through you from you ancestors."

"Kaname I-"

"Just a little won't hurt. It may even make you feel better. You look pale."

"Kaname…" But I didn't argue anymore. Instead I bit his neck gently and slowly drank blood.

"Good girl, you finally listened"

I pulled away and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. "Kaname"

"You look better. You're not as pale as you was a minute ago."

"I still can't remember.." I stared at my bare feet.

"Give it time, I'm sure it'll work in a minute."

"Ok, Kaname."

"Pretty dress…who gave it to you?"

"Uh…not sure. I don't even know how I got in it."

"You put it on a couple of days ago…"

"No I didn't. I wasn't wearing it yesterday. I had on my uniform when I fainted." I blushed from embarrassment.

"Guess there's no fooling you. The last person with you was Ichijo. When you fainted I told him to take you to your room."

"So he put it on me?"

"Possibly"

I blushed.

"I think… I-my head …you…I'm starting to remember."

"Good, what are you remembering?"  
>"Snow…me and Ai playing in the snow…mama and papa are with us…we're all having a snowball fight"<p>

"What else?"

*flashback*

"Can't catch me!" Ai was giggling.

I was rolling a snowball with Papa's help.

Mama was chunking snowballs at Ai laughing.

I kept accidentaly melting my snowballs, and Papa would chuckle whe I laughed at the mush that woul remain in my hand. Ai chucked a snowball at my head.

"No Fair you cheater!"I yelled at her.

"Can't get me back!"  
>I started chasing her around. We were both giggling. Papa was hugging mama tight. We had made it all the way to the edge of the forest when suddenly I froze in my tracks.<p>

"Ayane? What's wrong?" Ai looked at me horrified.

"Papa." I turned around and ran back to where mama and Papa were."PAPA!"

Ai was running behind me. The scene I saw before me was horriying. Mama and Papa were lying in puddles of their own blood. Ai shrieked in terror. I just began crying. An evil laugh filled the air.

"Little girls so alone…"

Ai was clutching my jacket in fear, sobbing into my side. My tears and sobs suddenly turned to hyperventilating gasps.

"You'll be ok Ayane and Ai. I'll protect you."

I looked up at the familiar voice and my sobbing calmed a bit.

"Kaname…" My eyes were full of tears.

*End of flashback*

"Kaname…" I had described th eflashback to Kaname as I had it.

"Interesting…"

"It's a memory I had completely forgotten."

"It appears that whoever sealed your memory did it because they didn't want you to remember that night."

"It was took me to those humans. He dropped me and Ai on their doorstep. Then he sealed our memories."

"I see…"

"I remember us playing chess…Sometimes you'd let me win."

Kaname laughed. "And Yuki?"

"I remember playing with Yuki. Hide-and-seek." I smiled.

"Oh, Yuki's waking up."

"Oh?"

Sudden;y Yuki's eyes opened."Kaname?"

"Yes Yuki?" He walked over to her.  
>"Where am I?"<p>

"My room love. Sit up someone's here to see you."

Yuki sat up and looked at me and gasped. "Ayane?"

I smiled. "Hello Yuki. My cousin."

"Cousin? Your…yes, I remember now. I remember everything now."

"I guess I'll be going. Takuma's kinda asleep right now. Or he was. I should get back."

Kaname smiled. "Ok, Ayane, see you."

I waved goodbye to Kaname and Yuki and went back to my room. To my releif Takuma was still sprawled across the bed. _At least I won't get interrogated about where I went._ I walked up to the side of the bed he was lying on. Well the side he was lying his head on. I bent down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mmm..Aya."

I giggled and blushed. "It's cute when you talk in your sleep." I crawled over him into bed and blushed.

"Aya?" Takuma opened his eyes and yawned.

"Oh, hey." I giggled.

"Did you kiss me?" He blushed.

''Yes."

"oh. Ok then."

I poled his cheek.."You have to explain yourself."

"What did I do?  
>"How'd I end up in this nightdress?"<p>

He blushed fiercely. "Oh uh- about that."

"I have my suspiscions." I teased.

"Oh really?"

"Yes…you did it didn't you?"

"Yes…I figured you wouldn't mind much and besides, its more comfortable than your uniform."

"It is. It's ok. I'm not mad at you."

He smiled."Good"

I hoped up and grabbed a manga off the top of my dresser and hopped back in bed blushing. "Wanna read a manga today? There's nothing else to do"

"Ok"

We sat up reading manga for hours. We stayed up late that day, finally falling asleep with me in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

-chapter 17-

Ai woke up the next day, and we were preparing ourselves for the battle that would come when Rido came for Yuki and was back to normal, he was the one who had gotten Ai to wake up. Her memories were still fuzzy. She was only able to remember everything after we came to Cross Academy. Basically everything that involved Senri. This was the day Kaname suggested I allow Ai to drink my blood to see if her memory would return in doing so. And it worked. Her memory returned, she decided to join the fight against Rido. A week later, the battle was on…

"Nii-san! Behind you!" Ai was screaming at Aido.

"Hey, you ok? You've got to focus." Akatsuki was standing next to me.

A level E jumped down in front of me, baring its fangs. It froze when it sensed my aura, and I killed it easily with a twirl of fire.

"I'm going to find Yuki. Ai! Take care of these guys!"

"Yes! I will." A skilled water whip of Ai's split an unsuspecting Level E in two.

"Ayane-sama, you should stay here. You know what Kaname-sama said!"

"Yes, I do Ruka. Kaname is not the boss of me, however."

A gunshot in the distance and angry yelling told me that Kiri Yagari and her Uncle, Toga Yagari, was joining the fight. No surprise there, Cross Academy was at stake here as well.

"Ayane!"

"I'll be fine nii-san. Don't you worry!." I took off running to where Yuki, Kaname, and Rido were.

_Pathetic Level E's…They see a Pureblood and freeze in there tracks. Makes things too easy with me there._

"Ayane! Your not supposed to be here. Get back with the others!" Kaname yelled angrily at me.

"Ahh, I got lucky today. Looks like I'll get both of them!" Rido smirked.

"No, Rido. I'm prepared to fight you if I need to."

"Ayane! Get down!" Kaname's tone was warning.

"What?" I spun around quickly.

_Zero…He's different._

Zero was standing there, pointing his gun at Rido.

"DO IT NOW KIRYU!"

He pulled the trigger. Kaname, Yuki, and I had to jump out of the way to dodge the blast.

_Is this it? Rido's gone…_

"Ayane, you could have gotten killed! What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I could help, Kaname."

Kaname grabbed both me and Yuki, hugging us both. "Time to go. Pack your things, We're leaving." He let us go and walked off.

I glanced at Yuki questioningly. "Guess you should do what he says. I'll be along, I just have to do one thing first."  
>Yuki nodded and walked off to the dorms.<p>

Kiri's Victory cheers were well heard in the quiet. I smiled a little. _Will things be easier now? _

I walked back to where Ai, and the others were.

"AYANE!" Ai jumped on me in a hug.

"It's over. We won. We're going home, Ai, after all these years."

"Really? Can Shiki-kun come?"

"Sure."

She let go of me, so she could hug Shiki instead. I walked around in the mess, searching. _He's got to be here somewhere…_ A Japanese sword was wedged in the rubble. I picked it up and held it carefully in my hands. _Takuma-kun?_

"Ayane! Ayane!"

"Takuma?"

He ran up to me and hugged me tight. I dropped his sword and hugged him back, crying tears of joy.

"Ayane. Oh, your ok."

"Takuma-kun. Kaname said its time to go home. Your coming with me."

"Of course. I'll never leave you." He smiled before kissing me softly.

The worst was over. The skies were bright, even with the destruction that the battle had left behind. We all went back to our rightful homes, living life as we should…Kaname and Yuki stayed at the Kuran mansion, living happily. Aido, Kain, and Ruka returned home to their families. Shiki and Ai were as inseperable as ever, possibly more. They stayed at the Soulstarr mansion. Rima's whereabout are unknown…Zero run off with Kiri, living their own life as Vampire Hunters on the move almost constantly. Headmaster Cross was quite devastated without his prescious Yuki…As for me and Takuma, we stayed at the Soulstarr mansion for a short while, moving out when I begged him to find us a place away from the others. We moved into a normal-size house upon my request, which was close enough to the others that I could visit them if I so choose…We decided on a date for our wedding, and I'm excited that its soon! This is how our lives at Cross Academy went…and how our lives together began…

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chappie people! hope you enjoys! I will start on a sequel to this story soon! thanks! <strong>

**(Ill be back on more soon i hope!)**


End file.
